


Indulging His Fantasy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Occupational Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“So what do you think?” Spencer asked, blushing from embarrassment about what he was asking. Apparently, for quite some time, your husband had been entertaining the idea of “arresting” you and having rough sex afterwards - some dialogue included. 

You’d never thought of it before, but the idea of him using his cuffs on you and telling you that you were a bad girl definitely held some appeal. “It sounds cheesy…and also kind of amazing,” you said, sucking your lips inward before walking over toward Spencer and taking his mouth in a heated kiss. “What took you so long to tell me?” You’d been together for five years, two of them married, and he had never brought this up before.

“Because…it’s cheesy; I know it’s cheesy,” he laughed, holding your chin in between his fingers as his tongue slipped inside your mouth. “But it’s also really hot and I really wanna do it.”

As you snorted into his neck, you discussed how you were going to go about this. “What are you going to arrest me for?” you asked cheekily. 

With a smirk, he looked down at his feet, shuffling them before answering. “I think I’m going to keep that a surprise.”

“Okay,” you said, the mystery surrounding this making you that much hotter for him. “Just one question then, will you be doing this inside or outside the house?” 

Spencer pulled you in for a kiss, getting lost in your taste for a few moments before answering. He’d been buying time to think. “Outside, but I’ll make sure there’s no one else around.” You heaved a sigh of relief at that. There was no problem getting kinky in your mind, but the whole exhibitionist thing scared the crap out of you. Getting caught was about the biggest mood killer there was in your opinion.

“Good,” you sighed as you sauntered away, swaying your hips in that way that drove your husband crazy. “Looking forward to it…officer.”

—-

It had been days since he’d asked you about the role-playing and he’d done nothing. If keeping you on edge and that much hornier for him was the plan, it was working - very well. As you drove home from the pharmacy, after picking up your medications, you squirmed in your seat. On top of not having started your role-play, he hadn’t touched you in three days and you were about to combust with need. 

Picking up your phone, you shot him a quick text telling him that you were about ready to explode and that he needed to put you out of your misery quickly. Upon your return home, Spencer was standing on the porch, the silver metal of the handcuffs shining brightly in the relentless sun as they hung just outside of his pants pocket.

Whenever you’d done role-playing before, Spencer had this unique ability to let his actual persona fall to the side, allowing the new persona to come to the forefront. As he walked toward the car, his strides confident and wide, you started to squirm again. Why did he have to be so goddamn hot? “What can I do for you officer?” you asked, a shy smile forming at the corners of your lips. 

“Do you have any idea why I pulled you over?” he asked, leaning into the window and running his finger under your chin. Goddammit, you were soaking already. You shook your head no.

He opened the car door and motioned for you to step out. “You were texting while driving. You could really hurt yourself like that, you know?” Sneaky bastard. He was waiting for you to do that at the wheel so he could “actually” have a reason to “arrest” you. “I’m going to have to take you in.” 

Spencer looked around to make sure no one was outside before turning you around and placing your hands behind your back. Your arousal continued to pool in your panties as you felt the cool metal touch your heated skin. “What are you gonna do to me, sir?” you asked, biting your lip gently as he walked you inside.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he lied. You could tell in his voice that he knew exactly what he wanted to do and just decided that he wasn’t going to tell you. As he closed the door behind you, he brought his hand to stroke between your legs through the jeans you were wearing. “Already wet?” he asked, a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

“Yes, sir,” you replied meekly, saying nothing as he pushed up your shirt and bra, exposing your breasts. You swallowed hard as he came to stand in front of you and moved his hands up your body as he cupped your breasts and kneaded them with an insistent touch. “Ah,” you whimpered, arching your back forward into the roughened callous of his hands. 

With his right hand roaming your chest, his left traveled to the side of your neck, pulling you in for a deep kiss that left your knees a bit shaky. “Fuck,” you breathed, falling ever so slightly to the fall before being caught by Spencer. 

“Inside,” he grunted, placing his hand on the cuffs behind your back and leading you into the kitchen. Once inside, he placed his hand on the small of your back, bending you over the table before kneeling on the floor behind you and ripping your jeans down your legs; he didn’t even do you the honor of removing them completely, instead leaving them around your ankles before he traveled back up toward your ass, spreading you open for him. The contrast between the cool table and your heated body brought the sensations into even sharper relief.

As he licked up your center and groaned at the taste, you squirmed against the table. “Oh fuck…shit.” You and Spencer had used cuffs before, but they were always in front of you; having them behind limited your movements in such a way that you literally had no control over your own pleasure, having to rely solely on him. His tongue flicked against your center over and over again as you tried your best to dig you head into the table. “Ahhhh….”

“Don’t bite your tongue,” you heard him say from behind you. “I want you to scream my name.” You moaned as your legs twitched at his words. He went back to teasing your center, using slowly licks, fast twitches, constant pressure and even the occasional graze of his teeth, keeping you on edge and dripping down your thighs before you were begging for him to fuck you.

“Please…” you cried. He said please what. “Please fuck me…officer, please.” As he rose to his feet, he slid his fingers up your center, coating them with your arousal before reaching forward and sticking them in your mouth. In all your years together, you’d never tasted yourself before, and the mix of taste, sensation and the mental image of how you looked in this moment caused you to cry out.

With one strong movement, he sheathed himself inside you, your walls immediately clenching around him and not letting go. When he began to move inside you, you concentrated on how he’d sculpted you over the years. Your body contoured to his with each thrust. As you cried out, his balls hitting your clit with each thrust, he reached around again with his right hand covering your mouth and stifling your groans. “If anyone is going to stifle your moans, it’s me.” His one hand remained over your mouth while the other grabbed the chain between the cuffs as leverage. “You’re mine.”

His thrusts were so frantic that your thighs continued to knock against the table, causing you to cry out from the sting. “Say it,” he demanded.

“I’m yours, sir,” you choked out, so overcome with sensation that the words had trouble forming in your brain. “I’m yours.”

“That’s right.” Although he slowed down his pace, his intensity only increased, until each thrust was pointed and rough, leaving you so close to the edge it was painful. The sweet solace of his finger on your clitoris was all you needed to fall over the edge and bring him with you. “Goddammit,” he moaned as he came, bending over so that his chest was nearly flush with your back. “That was…”

All you could do was choke out a groan, while Spencer grabbed the keys to the cuffs and released you, carrying you bridal style to the bedroom and placing you gently on the fluffy, down mattress. “Thank you,” he said, coming to rest at your side.

“For what?” Your mind was so foggy with pleasure, you weren’t sure what he was talking about.

Pressing a kiss to your neck, he pulled the blanket over you both and buried his head in your neck. “For indulging my fantasy.” 

That was the great thing about your relationship, indulging fantasies had become routine. The best routine there was.


End file.
